Speak of the Devil
by exocara
Summary: "First spoken and They will come. Second time is an offer. Third and you will belong to Them." When Tsuna accidentally said the words 'Renato Sinclair', he really wished he didn't.


For anon on tumblr

* * *

Words have power, more power than one could even imagine. They could be used to bless, but also to curse. To summon, but also to banish.

That is the reason why people do not speak of Them, choosing to give them nicknames to lessen the power They have.

The time in which They walked the mortal plane with the humans have ling passed, but traditions lay firm. Do not speak of Them at all but, if you absolutely must, use an alternate name to refer to Them.

First spoken and They will come. Second time is an offer. Third and…

You will belong to Them.

-o-

"A play about angels and Them?" Tsuna asked again, hoping that he had heard wrong. He didn't.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! We just have to not say Their names during the play. It shouldn't be so hard. And even if we mess up, what could happen? It's not like They'll come out. It's just superstition," Haru said. Tsuna worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I don't think we should, though. Normally superstitions hold a grain of truth in them." Tsuna had been raised in a mildly superstitious family. While he wasn't extremely superstitious, he was cautious. Better safe than sorry. Haru, on the other hand, had been raised in a firmly nonbeliever family and it showed in the way she dismissed the legends as mere stories.

"Don't be so superstitious, Tsuna!" Haru laughed off his concerns. "Not all superstitions are real. C'mon, let's think up a storyline!"

"I…" Tsuna hesitated but ultimately gave in. "Alright."

Haru beamed.

-o-

"So some of the strongest angels consist of Giotto the sky, G. the storm, and Asari the Rain, right?" Tsuna asked, reading out of a book. Haru nodded as she wrote those names down.

"Continue listing names," she said.

"…Alaude the cloud, and Daemon the mist. There are seven in total. On the other hand, Their strongest consist of eight of Them," Tsuna recited absentmindedly, focusing more on the pictures humans had drawn of both the angels and Them. "The strongest of the eight is known as Renato Sinclair–" Tsuna's eyes widened, immediately knowing his mistake. He slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late.

A violent wind tore through the area, sweeping up Haru's notes and scattering them throughout the area. The pages of book Tsuna was reading from flipped until they reached the page with the words "Reborn" written on it. With shaky hands, Tsuna lifted up the book and read silently to himself.

" _Renato Sinclair, nickname Reborn, is the strongest of the eight, and is known to be the darkness that blocks out the sun. He specialises in healing, but also death."_

"Chaos," a voice came from behind him. Tsuna squeaked and dropped the book, whirling around to see a man clad in a black suit, looking amusedly at Tsuna from under his fedora. Tsuna's breath caught in his throat as he took a few steps back.

"You… you're…" he stuttered out. A wicked smirk graced the man's features, making Tsuna's heart pound in his chest.

"Go on," he purred. "Say my name"

From beside him, he heard Haru speak.

"Rena–" she began and it was enough to snap him out of his daze. Slapping a trembling hand over her mouth, he glared at the demon.

"Reborn," he said with a shaky voice. "We don't belong to you yet. You have no power over us."

"Even if the girl spoke my name, she wouldn't be mine. Don't you remember? First spoken and They will come." The man started to walk towards Tsuna, making the human back away, making sure to keep Haru behind him.

"Second time is an offer." Tsuna and Haru were already at the wall, and there was no where for Tsuna to move them to. Still he frantically looked around for an escape route. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Reborn snapped his fingers and Haru was thrown aside.

"Haru!" Tsuna yelped in surprise and tried to dash over to her. Immediately, he was slammed backwards and into the wall.

"Third, and you'll be _mine_." Reborn was so close to Tsuna that Tsuna could feel Reborn's breath on his skin. He continued looking in Haru's direction, not daring to even let his eyes flicker to Reborn.

"You're the one I want, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

At Reborn's words, Tsuna jerked to face him, eyes wide.

"How…"

"You called me, didn't you? It's only obvious that I would know your name." Reborn gave a roguish smile, making Tsuna blush. Reborn was attractive, dangerously so. Tsuna knew that Reborn was one of Them, but it didn't stop him from finding Reborn hot.

It did help to mute his attraction, though. Tsuna liked living, thank you very much.

"Hahi!" It seemed that Haru had come to her senses. "Get away from Tsuna!"

Reborn glanced over at Haru, a look of displeasure on his face. "What a meddlesome human," he muttered under his breath. The shadows around Haru seemed the darken, and Tsuna was gripped with fear.

"Renato Sinclair," he all but yelled, desperate to draw Reborn's attention back to him. It worked and obsidian black eyes snapped to Tsuna's own brown ones, glowing with unholy glee.

"One more time, Tsunayoshi," he said. Tsuna bit his lip and resolutely stared at the ground. He felt Reborn's hand brush against his face, threading through his hair and holding onto the back of his head. With a jerk, Tsuna's face was brought up to meet Reborn's gaze.

"One. More. Time." The air around them cracked with power. Every single cell in Tsuna wanted to submit to the man in front of him, but he knew what would happen after that.

"No." It was said as a whisper, but it was resolute. Something flashed in Reborn's eyes and he stepped back, letting go of Tsuna's hair but not moving his hand away.

"You'll give in, eventually." A dark smile spread across Reborn's face. "Or you'll mess up. It'll happen sooner or later." Reborn dragged his hand away, brushing across Tsuna's neck and the uncovered skin of his shoulder and collarbone. The touch left a burning hot trail that made Tsuna's stomach clench.

He didn't make eye contact with Reborn. He _refused_ to.

Suddenly, Reborn leaned in once again, lips brushing against Tsuna's ear. Tsuna went as still as stone.

"I'll see you, Tsunayoshi."

And then he was gone.

-o-

 **Bonus:**

 _Tsuna's arms were above his head, held together with a strong grip. Tsuna's eyes were closed as he gasped in pleasure. A warm weight was over him, lips trailing from his ear to his collarbone to…_

" _Please," he breathed. The person chuckled lowly and the sound made a fire ignite in Tsuna's body._

" _Say my name."_

"Rena–"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he immediately curled into ball, heart pounding in his chest. What was that? What had that been? Had he almost…

The heat was gone, replaced with a chill of fear. He pulled the blankets over his head, hoping that it would keep him safe from Reborn.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew it wouldn't.

* * *

This is obv not like collegenatural where tsuna is a willing party and in love with reborn. This is where Tsuna is scared shitless of Reborn.

Things I want to be writing: 0027. Things I am writing: R27

Similarly, things I should be writing: Game of Life (and my _bloody_ assignment). Things I am writing: this.

(this is a ONE-SHOT please don't ask me to continue this. i don't even know how)


End file.
